


The Mysterious Producer

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Humor, Drug Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rock Stars, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr.Crawford is a legend in music business. Here are some of his success stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Producer

**Author's Note:**

> First written for Rockstar Challenge for http://saiyuki-wk-au.livejournal.com/

**1\. The Legend of Mr.Crawford**

One couldn't help to be in awe of Mr. Crawford. The tan, the ominously glinting glasses, the golden tie clip – it all created the image of the biggest fish in the music business pond. And, if one looked at his perfect white teeth, it was clear that the fish is a shark. 

Nobody knew his actual name. Nobody dared to be on first-name basis with him, and he never gave his business cards. He said ‘I’ll contact you!’ 

And his knack of making young upcoming artists into top-selling superstars was uncanny – it was almost as if he could foresee the future and predict, who will become popular.

 

**2\. Advanced Marketing Strategies**

‘Remember those fake Russian lesbians?’ Mr. Crawford asked.

Nagi and Omi exchanged blank looks.

‘I guess you’re too young to remember,’ Mr. Crawford said, making it sound as if it was their fault. ‘My point is, sex sells. Unconventional sex sells better. I'm not telling you to fuck each other on stage...’

He paused to enjoy the view of blushing Nagi and Omi, and continued:

‘...but I am telling you to add some sex appeal. A little grope or a kiss won’t harm. And show some flesh, too. Schoolgirl uniforms might have worked for the Russians, but schoolboy uniforms are _passé_. I'm thinking of playboy bunny outfits. ’

‘But Mr. Crawford, we’re don’t want to...’ Nagi attempted. 

Mr. Crawford raised an eyebrow and scared him into silence.

 

**3\. Constructive Criticism**

‘You want to know my opinion?’ Mr. Crawford said in a tone that clearly showed he was going to say it regardless of whether the opinion was wanted.

‘Very well – you’re rubbish. Each element separately wouldn't be bad, but all together it works like herring with milk.’ 

The auditionee repressed the desire to smirk at the culinary metaphor – it was not wise to make fun of Mr. Crawford.

‘If you choose to wear bizarre outfits, you might at least make them look like you’re a band, not like you robbed a second hand shop. The clothes should match, or at least have a common theme. If you have instruments, you might as well learn to play them. Otherwise, just sell them and use the money to go to hairdressers. Especially you. And change your name, too. There has already been one Prince in pop-music, we don’t need another one.’ 

The auditionee-formerly-known-as-Prince frowned, but nodded.

Mr. Crawford continued: ‘And lose the little girl, this is not Disney channel. She is useless.’

‘But she is my sister!’ protested the ex-Prince.

‘You can still play dolls with her and let her do your hair, just get her off the stage. The other female can stay, at least she’s got tits. That’s already a contribution to the band. More than your bodyguard contributes, in any case. Frankly, he looks like a security man accidentally stumbled upon the stage.’

‘But he’s my friend!’ not-Prince-anymore objected.

Crawford sighed. With an attitude like that, the band had no future in show-business.

 

**4\. Addition to the Band**

‘This is Goku. He will join the band,’ Mr. Crawford introduced the newcomer.

‘I didn't know this was a _boy_ band,’ snidely remarked Sanzo.

‘It is whatever I tell it to be,’ coldly replied Mr. Crawford. 

They glared at each other with such intensity the air in the room seemed to crackle with electric discharges. The new addition to the band already looked nervous.

‘Poor kid, he won’t last among these psychos,’ Gojyo whispered to Hakkai.

Hakkai shrugged. Goku looked too young for their band, but there was something about him that suggested he might be more resilient than Gojyo guessed.

 

**5\. Freak Show**

‘She said “Wow, the blood looked so real, it was like he actually cut himself on stage!”’ Schuldig perfectly imitated a high-pitched voice of an excited fan.

Farfarello chuckled. What would the stupid bitch think if she knew that it all – whips, chains, knives, blood – was real? People under eighteen were not admitted to their shows for a reason.

‘And then she asked if I really could sing in such a high voice, or it was a computer!’ Schuldig continued.

‘So you did the party trick?’ Farfarello asked.

‘You bet I did!’ Schuldig cackled maniacally. 

He really could sing in a high voice. If he tried hard enough, he could make the listeners’ ears bleed, literally. That was his party trick.

 

**6\. Better Than Love**

Their first stadium gig was over. Hakkai was sure he would never forget that day. After months of concerts in pubs and clubs in front of a couple loyal fans and a couple of local drunks they finally had a break-through . And just now a whole stadium had been singing along to their songs. Hakkai still couldn’t believe it.

Goku was bouncing around like a kid on sugar high. Apparently he was one of those people who got recharged after contact with the audience.

Sanzo was sprawling on a sofa and lazily smoking. He didn’t look affected much, but who could tell what was going on in his mind.

‘Wow, man! That was so... Wow!’ 

And Gojyo seemed to be absolutely overwhelmed. He couldn’t say anything but ‘wow’ for the last ten minutes.

Gojyo draped himself over Hakkai’s shoulder and repeated: ‘That was totally... Wow!’

‘Indeed, it was,’ Hakkai replied. There didn’t seem anything else he could say.

 

**7\. The Last High**

‘Man, I’m so high!’ Gojyo giggled. Hakkai looked away. He had already mentioned to Gojyo that drugs were a bad idea. Gojyo, with his typical confidence, had replied that he could stop using them any time and he did not even really like them. It was just a way to spend time in between gigs. On some level Hakkai understood – after the excitement of concerts everyday life seemed boring and bleak. 

But drugs were the worst way to escape the mundane. Still, what could he do? Talk to Gojyo again, and this time also mention his experiences, or rather, Kanan’s experiences? Hakkai didn’t think he could bear talking about his sister. Even after all those years the pain of the loss was still too raw. 

But one thing he could do – talk to Mr. Crawford.

***

Mr. Crawford didn’t waste time. He stormed in Gojyo’s flat with Hakkai in tow, unerringly located Gojyo’s drug stash and, completely ignoring Gojyo’s protests, pocketed it all. And then he punched Gojyo out cold.

Hakkai’s first thought was ‘So the rumours are true, and he really is an ex-pro boxer!’ 

His second thought, which he expressed out loud, was: ‘You did not have to hit him!’

‘That’s quicker than negotiation,’ shrugged Mr. Crawford. He fished out his expensive mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

Hakkai just stood there feeling rather forlorn and watching the dust bunnies roll over the floor. It was better than looking at unconscious Gojyo, anyhow. At least dust bunnies did not make him feel guilty. 

Mr. Crawford finished the conversation, tossed Hakkai a card and said: ‘They will collect him in five minutes. If you wish, you can bring some of his things to the hospital in a couple of days.’

Hakkai was not particularly surprised to see the name of a very well-known drug rehabilitation therapy centre on the card.

***

Hakkai was not sure he wanted to go see Gojyo. But he had no choice. Sanzo refused to do it, Goku had some sort of gig with those two kids, what was the name of the band again, those who pretended to be gay. And all Gojyo’s co-called friends, who used to flock around him, suddenly disappeared.

So it was up to Hakkai to go to Gojyo’s flat and rummage through piles of clothes to find something clean. At first he just wanted to get some clothes to bring to the hospital. But he couldn’t just leave Gojyo’s flat like that. 

So Hakkai ended up sweeping the floors, chasing the dust bunnies away, and washing the dishes with leftovers so old they seemed to be fossils. It didn’t really help to make the place look cleaned or more homely. Only a complete redecoration would, probably. Even the walls were covered with obscene scribbles and bits of song lyrics. 

The description ‘opium den’ came to Hakkai’s mind, right out of the Victorian novels he liked to read. But people had definitely used something stronger than opium here... He realised that he was trying to postpone the inevitable, sighed picked up the bag of clothes and left.

***

Gojyo looked thin, and his skin was not just pale, it was grey. It was almost frightening to look at him. 

‘The hell do you want here?’ Gojyo snarled.

‘It’s the drugs talking,’ Hakkai reminded himself. Normally Gojyo would never use that sort of tone with him. But now Hakkai was probably _persona non grata_ anywhere near Gojyo. 

‘I brought you some clothes,’ Hakkai said.

‘Wow, thanks. How nice to have a friend like you. And why haven’t you brought Crawford? Just had to squeal to him, didn’t you? He is your daddy or something?’ 

Well, it was obvious that Gojyo now had a grudge against Hakkai. And he still had quite a colourful bruise on the jaw where Mr. Crawford had hit him. Hakkai felt like he owed an explanation now.

‘My sister... She died of overdose. It was quite a horrible situation,’ Hakkai marvelled at himself and his ability to say it out loud. He was sure his throat would close up. ‘I don’t want to lose anyone else. I don’t want to lose you.’

‘And it only matters what you want?’ Gojyo asked angrily. ‘I don’t need your help, and I don’t need saving!’

Hakkai shook his head. Talking to Gojyo was useless when he was in that state.

‘I’ll just leave the things here,’ he said, placed the bag on the bedside table and left.

***  
Hakkai did not go to see Gojyo for quite some time after that. It was not the best thing to do, he knew. He should be showing support and encouraging Gojyo to start a new life. He should show Gojyo there is much more to living than drugs. He should have, at least, talked to the journalists and told them the truth, otherwise the versions about the reasons of Gojyo’s sudden absence were becoming more and more insane.

But he chose to redecorate Gojyo’s flat instead. He did not really have any particular idea in mind doing that. Maybe Gojyo would not even want to live there anymore because all of his old acquaintances knew that place and would come and drag him back into drug addiction. 

Or maybe... Hakkai really did not want to think about that possibility, but it was like a mental black hole that dragged his thoughts into it. Maybe Gojyo would just happily resume his earlier lifestyle as soon as he was released from the hospital.

***

Hakkai was putting the finishing touches to the flat – some tasteful paintings, some new curtains. In a way it was more satisfying than making music. Maybe he should quit the band and take up interior design? He wasn’t sure the band actually still existed...

There was some scrabbling at the door. Hakkai sighed. Not one of those people again. He refused to call them ‘junkies’ because that would seem disrespectful to Gojyo and Kanan somehow, that would put them in the same category...

Hakkai put on his best intimidating expression and went to unlock the door. 

And there was Gojyo.

He looked healthier, although he was still painfully thin. He looked surprised at seeing Hakkai and somewhat embarrassed.

‘Hey, man...’ he said. ‘I didn’t expect you here.’

Hakkai shrugged. There was no good explanation of his presence there. ‘I decided to clean the place up for you’ sounded like he was imposing. There was an awkward silence. 

But Hakkai remembered his manners eventually: ‘Would you like a cup of tea?’ 

He cringed immediately – it really sounded like Gojyo was a guest in his own flat. But Gojyo didn’t seem to notice the faux pa, he just said: ‘There are no tea cups here. No tea, either.’

‘I bought some’ Hakkai said. The conversation was getting bizarre, and he considered just leaving and letting Gojyo make his own tea.

‘Hey, Hakkai... I’m sorry!’ Gojyo suddenly blurted.  
‘Whatever for?’ Hakkai asked. Well, he could imagine a couple of things, he just wanted to know which one was Gojyo sorry for.

‘That time at the hospital I was pretty horrible to you... Sorry about that,’ Gojyo looked sheepish. 

‘You didn’t come to visit afterwards, so I figured you must be really mad at me... And then Sanzo came over and told me I was an idiot. What else is new, right?’ Gojyo chuckled.

Hakkai had not heard about Sanzo going to the hospital. Could it be that even Sanzo actually cared?

‘Anyway, I’m sorry, right? And I...’ the end of Gojyo’s sentence was an incomprehensive mumble. 

‘Pardon?’ 

‘I said I didn’t want to lose you, either, ok? Now where is that tea?’ Gojyo strode away to the kitchen.

Hakkai suppressed a smile. It looked like the stay at the hospital let Gojyo sort some things out about his priorities in life.

In that case Hakkai would make it his personal duty to take care of Gojyo. And he would start with brewing the perfect cup of tea.

 

~The End~


End file.
